Sanzo's First Love!
by Princess Of Games
Summary: the guys are sent on a mission to pick up this girl! Sanzo isn't too happy about it. He thinks she'll only get in the way.But can she prove him wrong and can sheopen up his heart to release his feelings? R in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Sanzo's First Love! I do not own Saiyuki even though I wish I did! SANZO RULES!  
  
Summary: The guys get sent on a mission to pick up this girl! Sanzo isn't too happy about it. He thinks she'll only get in the way. But can she prove him wrong and can she open up his heart to release his feelings?  
  
A/N: Michelle Lan is my own character!  
  
  
  
Boss: Sanzo I have to ask you a favor.  
  
Sanzo: What?  
  
Boss: I need you to pick up a girl.  
  
Sanzo: A girl?  
  
Gojo: I girl?!  
  
Boss: Yes a girl.  
  
Hakkai: Why?  
  
Boss: She has something every body wants. And she must be protected!  
  
Goku: So you gave us the job of being her bodyguards?  
  
Boss: No really her bodyguards, but as someone who will help her.  
  
Sanzo: So in a sense were like baby-sitters?  
  
Boss: No. Just like friends.  
  
Sanzo: Friends....  
  
Gojo: Did you say something Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo: No.  
  
Boss: You must protect her. But she'll help you if you're in a tight pinch.  
  
Goku: What can a girl do?  
  
Hakkai: A lot of things. And since we don't know her we'll have to see when we meet her.  
  
Boss: So please Sanzo don't act so rough when she's around. Oh and she'll be waiting for you.  
  
Sanzo: ok.  
  
Boss: I'm relying on you!  
  
(Disappears)  
  
Goku: Now what are we supposed to do?  
  
Gojo: Isn't it oblivious pick up the girl.  
  
Sanzo: Gojo none of your little fantasies. Or I'll shoot you.  
  
Gojo: I get the picture.  
  
Hakkai: You don't need to be so harsh Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo: Let's get moving.  
  
Hakkai: All right.  
  
(Start on their trip to the next village)  
  
Goku: I wonder what she has that requires someone to protect her?  
  
Hakkai: We won't know until we meet her.  
  
Gojo: And if she doesn't tell us.  
  
Sanzo: She won't have too. She can keep it to her self.  
  
Gojo: Getting emotions Sanzo?  
  
Goku: Going soft?  
  
(Sanzo hit's them both with his fan)  
  
Gojo and Goku: OWWW!  
  
Hakkai: Saw that coming.  
  
Sanzo: I'm just saying that she might be shy around us or to scared that we might take it from her.  
  
Hakkai: He has a point.  
  
Gojo: But we have a right to know what were protecting.  
  
Goku: Yeah. What if it's something important?  
  
Sanzo: She has a right to keep it to herself.  
  
Hakkai: You guys better stop asking questions before he hit's you again.  
  
(Goku and Gojo stop talking. About 10 minutes later)  
  
Gojo: How much longer?  
  
Hakkai: About another 4 minutes.  
  
Goku: That's not long at all.  
  
Hakkai: Nope. Just wait a little longer.  
  
Sanzo: You guys actually shut up for ten minutes I'm surprised.  
  
Gojo: What was that?!  
  
Sanzo: Nothing.  
  
(Flashback for Sanzo)  
  
Boss: Just like friends.  
  
Sanzo: Friends....  
  
(End flashback)  
  
(Sanzo think to self)  
  
Sanzo: Friends? Why would she want to be my friend? I prefer to be alone. She'll probably get along with Hakkai, Gojo and Goku. But me? I doubt it. She'll want to be with someone who has a since of humor like these guys. Not like depressant me.  
  
Gojo: Hey Sanzo were here!  
  
Sanzo: Good about time.  
  
Hakkai: We've just got to get past the gates now.  
  
Sanzo: That shouldn't be a problem.  
  
*To be continued *  
  
Well tell me what you think about it! 


	2. Sanzo's Frist Love Part 2

Sanzo's First Love Part 2!  
  
Summary: The group has made it to the village. But only to find a ghost town?! Did the group make a wrong turn? Find out!  
  
Note from Author: I appreciate the review but it was more of a flame. It was sorta mean. It's my first time doing something on Saiyuki because I've never seen it. So please be nice.  
  
Goku: Well where is she?  
  
Sanzo: That's my question. This looks like a god dam ghost town!  
  
Hakkai: Clam down Sanzo. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Unless we made a wrong turn. But this should be the village.  
  
Gojo: If you ask me...  
  
Sanzo: Which were not.  
  
Gojo: As I was saying, it looks like the houses were just evacuated. And may I put, very fast.  
  
Hakkai: Gojo's right. Every thing's still here! It looks like everyone just left.  
  
Sanzo: This is very odd. Who would leave everything behind?  
  
(Walks into a nearby house)  
  
Goku: Look the stove is still on!  
  
Sanzo: Every things here all right. Where is everybody?  
  
Voice: They've evacuated to the mountains.  
  
(A girl walks in with many bags)  
  
Sanzo: Who the hell are you?!  
  
(Takes out gun)  
  
Girl: I live here.  
  
(Puts her stuff down)  
  
Gojo: So, why did everyone leave?  
  
Girl: Because the town Priestess told them.  
  
Hakkai: Why?  
  
Girl: Because she sensed danger approaching.  
  
Sanzo: What kind of danger?  
  
Girl: Demons. She sensed demons.  
  
Sanzo: Demons. Do you think they followed us?  
  
Hakkai: Probably. They must be after the girl too.  
  
Girl: Girl! What girl?!  
  
Hakkai: We were sent to pick up this girl. And now that the village has been evacuated were going to have to go the mountains to find her.  
  
Girl: Tell me about this girl. Cause I might know of the one you speak. Cause we have a girl in the village that requires protection from demons monsters and men.  
  
Gojo: Then you know of whom we speak of. Because our boss has sent us to protect her.  
  
Hakkai: Is the Priestess still here?  
  
Girl: Her sister yes. But the main Priestess has evacuated with the others.  
  
Sanzo: What good is her sister?  
  
Girl: She is another Priestess just like her sister.  
  
Gojo: I guess that tells you Sanzo.  
  
(Sanzo hit's Gojo with his fan again)  
  
Gojo: Owwww! I wish you would stop that already!  
  
Girl: Let's leave.  
  
Hakkai: I'm right behind you.  
  
Girl: I know the blonde's name but who are you and your other companions?  
  
Hakkai: I'm Hakkai. And the red head is Gojo. And the youngest is Goku.  
  
Girl: Hi. My name is Michelle Lan. And you are welcome in my village.  
  
Hakkai: Thank you. And I'm sorry for Sanzo. He's always like this.  
  
Michelle: No problem. I understand how he must feel.  
  
Hakkai: When will we be at the village's temple?  
  
Michelle: Were almost there. The Priestess will be very happy to hear that you want to protect our friend.  
  
Hakkai: I'm glad to hear that.  
  
(Walks into the temple)  
  
Goku: Wow! This temple is really neat!  
  
Michelle: Thank you. We designed it to withstand many attacks if one ever came up unexpected.  
  
Sanzo: So why didn't people evacuate here?  
  
Michelle: The Priestess thought it better if they evacuated to the mountains.  
  
Gojo: So could demons get here?  
  
Michelle: They can't break through the barrier. Why do you ask?  
  
Gojo: Cause there are a bunch right there. And I left my weapon in the car.  
  
Goku: So did I.  
  
Sanzo: I always have mine.  
  
Hakkai: I have powers.  
  
Michelle: First we must close the entrance so if they do get through the first barrier they can't get to us.  
  
Sanzo: We'll help you do it.  
  
Michelle: Thank you.  
  
(Close the entrance to the temple)  
  
Goku: Now what?  
  
Michelle: We go deeper into the temple.  
  
(The group walks for hours)  
  
Hakkai: Can I ask a question?  
  
Michelle: Sure. What?  
  
Hakkai: Did you have authorization to close the temple?  
  
Michelle: Yes. I've always had the authority to do so. If in dire need to.  
  
Sanzo: When will we meet the Priestess?  
  
Michelle: We're almost there. Shouldn't be much longer.  
  
Gojo: We've only been walking for 40 seconds and he's complaining.  
  
Michelle: You better stay quiet Gojo was it? If you don't want your friend to hurt you again.  
  
(Gojo looks at Sanzo who's pulled out his gun)  
  
Gojo: I'll stop.  
  
Michelle: We're here.  
  
Hakkai: There's nobody here!  
  
Goku: We've been tricked!  
  
Sanzo: I wondered why the demons had followed us. You summoned them!  
  
Michelle: You got it all wrong! I am the Priestess younger sister. And I'm also the one you seek. Your boss told me you would be here.  
  
Hakkai: So why lead us down here?  
  
Michelle: To get you weapons of coarse. You seid you had left your weapons in your car. So I brought you here.  
  
Goku: Oh. I think I understand now.  
  
Michelle: The weapon room is in the back. I'll open it for you.  
  
Hakkai: And here I thought this was a peaceful little town.  
  
Michelle: We only have these when were in real trouble. And I say we are now. So let me get my weapon and we can go get rid of these demons because they've almost broken through the fourth barrier and almost made it to us.  
  
Sanzo: You're not fighting.  
  
Michelle: Why not?!  
  
Sanzo: We were sent to protect you! Not to watch you die!  
  
Michelle: I'm well equipped to do this. You have no right to tell me what to do!  
  
Sanzo: As far as I know were you're guardians now.  
  
Michelle: And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do!  
  
Sanzo: Someone who is getting really ticked off with your attitude.  
  
Michelle: Then get ticked off! Cause I'm fighting!  
  
Sanzo: I seid NO!  
  
(The whole room becomes quiet)  
  
(The group soon walks out)  
  
Sanzo: You're staying here!  
  
Michelle: And I seid I'm going!  
  
(Sanzo shoves Michelle back into the locker and locks the door)  
  
Sanzo: You're safer in there!  
  
Michelle: Let me out Sanzo!  
  
Sanzo: Let's go.  
  
Gojo: Are you just going to leave her in there?  
  
Sanzo: She's a lot safer in that room than out fighting.  
  
To be continued in another chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Sanzo's First Love Part 3

Sanzo's First Love Part 3  
  
Summary: Sanzo has locked Michelle in the storage room for her own safety but one thing Sanzo doesn't know is that Michelle knows how to get out.  
  
A/N: I'm borrowing something's from Sailor Moon to put into my own story! So NO Flaming PLEASE! And I'd like to finish this story soon. Cause I have many more that need to be finished and one that needs to be removed from Fanfiction.net cause no one's ever going to read it! Oh well if you like this one please try Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas Carol!  
  
(The group walks back up the path so they can meet up with the demons and defeat them)  
  
Gojo: I don't think it was wise to lock her down there Sanzo. She's going to be really mad when she gets out.  
  
Sanzo: Let her be mad. It's for her own good and she knows it. I didn't want too, but I have to protect her until we get further orders on what to do with her.  
  
Hakkai: But you don't need to treat her so rudely do you?  
  
Sanzo: Hn...  
  
Goku: Let's just get through this first. Then maybe she'll let us eat something I'm starving!  
  
Gojo: I'll be surprised if she even lets Sanzo eat anything after what he just did.  
  
Goku: Good point!  
  
(Sanzo smacks both of them with fan)  
  
Goku: We've really got to start watching what we say!  
  
Gojo: I know...  
  
Sanzo: Let's get back to work. We need to protect her from these demons then we can talk!  
  
(back in the storage room)  
  
Michelle: Damn you Sanzo! Locking me in here. Who dose he think he is?! There has to be a way out without the key. Hmmm... I know! I wasn't the best spellcaster next to my sister for nothing. As cold as the heavens, As cold as space, As cold as the night winds that hit thy face, I summon the for all that is good and kind, Icicle Blades!  
  
(The door to the Storage room breaks )  
  
Michelle: I'm going no matter what Sanzo says!  
  
(At the entrance)  
  
Goku: There sure are a lot.  
  
Hakkai: And there all after the same thing.  
  
Gojo: Such a pity that they're not going to get it!  
  
Sanzo: Let's just end this!  
  
Gojo: Let's just make it out alive.  
  
Goku: Same here.  
  
(The battle starts many are easily defeated but the strongest remain and the group is having no luck)  
  
Michelle: The opening they've already started! Hu? Sanzo's Hurt! But why am I worried about him? I just better help!  
  
(Michelle runs out onto the battlefield)  
  
Sanzo: What the hell?!  
  
Hakkai: What is it?  
  
Sanzo: Why is she out here? How the hell did she get out?!  
  
Gojo: What's he complaining about?!  
  
Hakkai: It seems Michelle has made it out onto the battlefield.  
  
Goku: I thought Sanzo locked her in the storage room!  
  
Sanzo: So did I.  
  
(Michelle makes it out to where they are)  
  
Michelle: Don't say anything Sanzo!  
  
Sanzo: I'm going to say something! How the hell did you make it out here?  
  
Michelle: I'm not telling.  
  
Gojo: And I thought Goku was childish.  
  
Goku: What was that?!  
  
Gojo: Nothing...  
  
Michelle: I don't plain to explain things to you about this Sanzo. All I know is that I'm here to fight off the demons.  
  
Sanzo: If you don't live through this I'm going after you to hell or heaven and I'm going to kick your ass.  
  
Michelle: In your condition I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
Sanzo: Hn...  
  
Michelle: Lets just get this over with. Pulls out a miniature key which turns into a long key like staff.  
  
(A/N: Pluto's staff)  
  
Sanzo: What the hell is that?!  
  
Michelle: I have no time to talk.  
  
Sanzo: Why?  
  
Michelle: Cause here they come!  
  
(Michelle swings her staff around and nocks some of the demons down)  
  
Gojo: She really is good!  
  
Goku: Wow! We really underestimated her!  
  
Hakkai: You owe her an apology after this don't you Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo: I guess I do.  
  
Hakkai: It might do you good to get to know her better also.  
  
Sanzo: No way.  
  
Hakkai: Why?  
  
Sanzo: It's not worth it.  
  
Hakkai: I'm sure if you don't Gojo will.  
  
(Sanzo glances at Gojo who has returned to the remaining demons)  
  
Sanzo: He wouldn't touch her if his life depended on it!  
  
Hakkai: I wouldn't doubt Gojo.  
  
Sanzo: Point taken already.  
  
(And Hakkai returns to the fight followed by Sanzo)  
  
Michelle: Their heading for the mountains!  
  
Gojo: What?!  
  
(Michelle runs towered the mountains)  
  
Sanzo: What the hell is she going to do?!  
  
Hakkai: I don't know but we better follow her.  
  
Goku: Let's go all ready!  
  
Michelle: (Thinks: I won't let them reach my people!) I WON'T!  
  
*to be continued *  
  
NEXT: Will Michelle survive going agianst what's left of the demons or will she fail?! Find out in the next chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. sanzo's First Love Part 4

Sanzo's First Love Part 4  
  
A/N: Please someone review! I'm dying out here!  
  
Summary: Well Michelle has made it out of the storage room and to the fighters. But now the demons have headed to the mountains towards her people what will Michelle do? Find out in this Chapter!  
  
Michelle: I just can't let them get to the mountains!  
  
Sanzo: We've got to stop her!  
  
Gojo: Yeah, before she hurts herself!  
  
Goku: Well we should stop talking and help her!  
  
Hakkai: Goku's right! Let's move! Or we're going to be too late!  
  
Sanzo: * Why do we have to do this? Why do we have to protect her? Is this really worth it? *  
  
Gojo: Sanzo what's wrong?  
  
Sanzo: Nothing! Just keep moving! *We have to get there! We just have too! *  
  
Michelle: You shall not go any further! For I will not let you! *To protect my family and my loved ones. Most of all those who came to protect me! Most of all Sanzo! I will not let him down! I'll prove to him that I can do this! I will! * Die you demons who do not belong in the light!  
  
Sanzo: What's happening?!  
  
Gojo: I have no idea!  
  
Hakkai: A great burst of energy was just shot at the demons!  
  
Goku: Must have been by Michelle!  
  
Sanzo: She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?!  
  
Hakkai: We hardly know her, so we wouldn't know what she would or wouldn't do!  
  
Sanzo: Damn! I wish I knew what she was doing  
  
Gojo: She's not going to get any help if we continue to keep talking!  
  
Goku: Gojo's right! We won't accomplish anything if we just stand here!  
  
Hakkai: Let's move out Sanzo! If you want to help her, you're going to have to run! If we continue to stand here she might die! And then what, we let the demons get what they came for?! Do you want that?!  
  
Sanzo: Let's move out!  
  
Gojo: All right! Now were talking!  
  
Sanzo: *For some reason I won't let her die. But why? Why won't I allow her to? This makes no sense I just met her and I already want to protect her. I've never felt this way before about anyone. Why did I start to feel this way now? I've just met this girl and I already feel like I've known her for 4 months. Hmm. I guess she 's just grown on me. *  
  
Gojo: Were almost there!  
  
Hakkai: You're right were getting close!  
  
(The guys run to what's left of the battlefield, which is covered in clouds of dust, and they couldn't see anything)  
  
Goku: I can't see anything!  
  
Gojo: Same here! I can't see Michelle anywhere!  
  
Sanzo: I wish I knew what happened here.  
  
Hakkai: Only way we could know something like that is if Michelle is still alive.  
  
Sanzo: We can't think like that, of course she's alive.  
  
Gojo: Sanzo..You're right we can't think like that.  
  
Goku: We've got to believe that she made it though this.  
  
Sanzo: Hu?! Look the sky is clearing! I can almost see through the clouds!  
  
Hakkai: I can barely make out some figures!  
  
Sanzo: I could probably demons still!  
  
Gojo: It's a possibility.  
  
Goku: It doesn't seem like demons.  
  
Hakkai: I don't think demons could survive something like this.  
  
Goku: Same here.  
  
Sanzo: It's not demons I think it's the villagers!  
  
Hakkai: Hmm. I don't sense demons. So they've got to be human.  
  
(A group of people walk out of the clouds)  
  
Sanzo: It is the villagers!  
  
Gojo: And looks who's with them!  
  
(Michelle looks up)  
  
Michelle: Hu? Sanzo...  
  
Woman: Who are these people?  
  
Michelle: They are the ones who were sent to protect me.  
  
Woman: Some job they did you almost got killed.  
  
Michelle: It's not...  
  
Woman: I don't want to hear any excuses! Who are you?  
  
Sanzo: I'm Sanzo.  
  
Gojo: I'm Gojo.  
  
Goku: I'm Goku.  
  
Hakkai: And I'm Hakkai.  
  
Woman: So you are the ones sent to protect my baby sister?  
  
Sanzo: I take it you're the Priestess of the village?  
  
Woman: My name is Mika Lan. And if you are the ones who were sent to protect Michelle why did this happen?  
  
Sanzo: She ran from us to follow the demons who were heading for the mountains.  
  
Michelle: As I was saying it's not their fault. It's mine. I was stubborn about it and ran after the demons who were heading to the mountain haven. It's my own fault for getting hurt so bad Mika. I ran from them and used most of my power to protect you and them. And any way Sanzo was hurt.  
  
Mika: Michelle you knew better than to do such a thing. Accept my apology for my sister and from me for accusing you of being inconsiderate.  
  
Sanzo: It's no problem.  
  
(Sanzo starts falls to the ground clutching his shoulder)  
  
Michelle: Sanzo!  
  
(Michelle in turns runs as fast as her weak legs will carry her. When she reaches Sanzo she catches him)  
  
Michelle: Sanzo are you alright?! Sanzo!  
  
(Sanzo falls unconscious)  
  
Mika: What's wrong?  
  
Michelle: He's lost a lot of blood. I forgot how badly hurt he was.  
  
Mika: We better get him to the village so we can tend to his wound.  
  
Michelle: All right.  
  
(They walk back to the village)  
  
(Michelle starts to walk into the operating room)  
  
Mika: Michelle you stay here.  
  
Michelle: But Mika.  
  
Mika: I seid stay!  
  
*To be coninued *  
  
What will happen to Sanzo? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Sanzo's First Love Part 5

Sanzo's First Love Part 5  
  
A/N: I'm really getting to where I'm not sure I want to finish this. Because I don't want this to hurt Sanzo anymore!  
  
Summary: Sanzo and the others got to meet Michelle's older sister Mika after Michelle's battle with the demons who attacked her. But now Sanzo is unconscious from the loss of too much blood. What will happen to him find out in this chapter?  
  
Michelle: Sanzo... *Oh some great good force if you can hear me please help him live through this. I don't know why I feel this way about him I don't know him that much and I already want him to be all right I just met him and hour ago. And it feels like forever. * I just want him to be all right. I want him back after this is all over. *Starts to cry * *Please let him live! I don't know now how I'll take it if he dies in there. * *Sits down *  
  
(In the operating room)  
  
Mika: He's lost a lot of blood and this wound is deep. I can close the wound and give him blood. But after that it's up to his own will to live.  
  
Hakkai: Do it.  
  
Gojo: I won't let him leave.  
  
Goku: Neither will I! Who would hit us if he died?  
  
Hakkai: We can't think like that.  
  
Gojo: I wonder how Michelle is taking it?  
  
Mika: I don't know. How long ago did you arrive here?  
  
Hakkai: About two hours ago.  
  
Mika: Michelle might have already grown attached to him and you guys. She's probably really upset.  
  
Gojo: Man. How could we let this happen to him?  
  
Hakkai: It's not our fault.  
  
(Back outside)  
  
Michelle: This is all my fault. If I had just attended to his wounds before this happened. Then maybe this would have never happened.  
  
(Starts to sing)  
  
(A/N: Lion King Love will find away)  
  
Michelle: In a perfect world.  
  
One we've never known,  
  
We would need to face the world alone,  
  
We can have the world,  
  
We'll create or own,  
  
I may not be brave or strong or smart,  
  
But some where in my secret heart,  
  
I know Love will find away,  
  
Anywhere I go,  
  
I'm home.  
  
And if you are there beside me,  
  
Like dawn turning into day,  
  
Some how we'll come through,  
  
Now that I've found you.  
  
Love will find away.  
  
(A/N: the mans part won't be played)  
  
Mika: Well that should do it. Now it's up to his will if he wants to live.  
  
Hakkai: Thank you Priestess.  
  
Mika: Call me Mika. And you're welcome.  
  
Gojo: If he does wake-up how long do you think?  
  
Mika: I'd say about an hour should do it.  
  
(And they walk out)  
  
Gojo: Well thank you again.  
  
Mika: No problem.  
  
Goku: Where did Michelle go?  
  
Mika: Probably off to do some extra chores. Which she doesn't have to do.  
  
Hakkai: Do you two live together?  
  
Mika: No, Michelle moved out about 3 months ago.  
  
Gojo: Where does she live now?  
  
Mika: Hana Shrine. She's a shrine maiden.  
  
Gojo: And she lives alone?  
  
Mika: Yes. I've offered to come over when I'm not occupied with other things.  
  
Hakkai: And she refused?  
  
Mika: Yes. I don't know why but 3 months ago she started to act different. Her powers grew and she just got really upset at different things. So she left the safety of the village.  
  
Hakkai: When we first came here we walked into a house and then Michelle walked in and told us it was her house. But it couldn't have been if she lives in a shrine.  
  
Mika: You probably went to my house, which we both lived in up till 3 months ago. Now it's just me, but Michelle still can come and go.  
  
Hakkai: That would explain why she seid it was her house.  
  
Mika: I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused all of you.  
  
Gojo: It's nothing we don't mind. She and Goku are just alike.  
  
Hakkai: And Michelle and Sanzo are both the opposites of each other.  
  
Mika: Well opposites do attract as they always say.  
  
Gojo: Yep.  
  
Mika: You and your friends could stay at the INN over there.  
  
Hakkai: Thank you. We'll take Sanzo too. I'm sure I can tend to his wounds now. Thank you again Mika.  
  
Mika: It's no trouble at all.  
  
Hakkai: Gojo go get Sanzo. And Goku go find Michelle and tell her where were going to be.  
  
(And the group disbands)  
  
(At Hana Shrine)  
  
Michelle: I hope Sanzo's all right.  
  
(Hears foot steps)  
  
Michelle: Who's there?  
  
Goku: It's me.  
  
Michelle: Oh, it's you Goku.  
  
Goku: Yea, I was told to tell you we're going to be staying at the INN in town and Sanzo's going to be there recuperating.  
  
Michelle: Thanks for telling me. I'll come by later and visit Sanzo.  
  
Goku: I really don't want to go back yet. So do you mind if I stay with you?  
  
Michelle: I don't mind.  
  
Goku: Thanks. So you've lived here for 3 months?  
  
(Takes a seat)  
  
Michelle: I don't know why but I feel that it's a lot safer here than in the village.  
  
Goku: Why?  
  
Michelle: I really don't know why. I just feel like I'm happier here.  
  
Goku: I think I know what you're talking about.  
  
Michelle: In the village I was never really allowed out because of what I have so I never had any friends. I was always protected a little too much than I wanted to be. I was like a prisoner in my own home, so finally I had to leave I was tired of being protected. I just wanted to be free from everything that was going on and from what my sister was doing. .  
  
Goku: I know how you feel. I used to be a prisoner myself. I was a real one. But now I'm free and have three wonderful friends. So I know how it feels. But what was your sister doing that got you upset?  
  
Michelle: She was over protective of me. She thought I was some sort of fate. I knew I wasn't cause I never knew what was going on before it happened. So I left and became a shrine maiden. And right now I'm so happy. A lot happier than I was when I lived in the village.  
  
Goku: Well I should get back to the INN. I hope to see you there later.  
  
Michelle: Oh, you'll see me I want to make sure Sanzo's all right.  
  
Goku: It was nice talking Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Yeah it was I've haven't been able to tell anyone that!  
  
Goku: See Ya!  
  
Michelle: Yeah!  
  
(And Goku runs down to the road)  
  
Michelle: I was nice to be able to tell someone how I felt. I feel so much better. But until the time comes I can't tell them about the crystal.  
  
(At the INN)  
  
Hakkai: You were gone for sometime.  
  
Gojo: Get lost?  
  
Goku: No I made it there I just talked to Michelle for awhile.  
  
Gojo: Oh. And what did you talk about?  
  
Goku: We talked about her.  
  
Gojo: And what did you find out?  
  
Goku: The reason she left and in a way how she feels about her sister.  
  
Hakkai: And why did she leave?  
  
Goku: She seid she felt too protected in the way that Sanzo was protecting her but not really like that. She was never allowed out of her house and she never had any friends.  
  
Gojo: And how does she feel about her sister?  
  
Goku: She kinda dislikes her sister. There's not that much love left for her to give to her sister.  
  
Gojo: Oh.  
  
Hakkai: Is she coming over later?  
  
Goku: Yeah, she wants to check up on Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai: That's nice.  
  
(Goku walks off)  
  
Hakkai: Opposites do attract.  
  
Gojo: I'd say so. It seems like Michelle likes our Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai: I'd say so.  
  
Gojo: What are we going to do if she falls for him?  
  
Hakkai: Let her. Maybe she'll be able to break some of the ice around his heart.  
  
Gojo: Oh God! That will be weird if he changed. It would be kinda creepy if you ask me.  
  
Hakkai: It'll do him good to feel love for another person.  
  
Gojo: You have a point but I still think it'll be strange.  
  
Hakkai: We don't have a say in the matter.  
  
Gojo: I guess we don't.  
  
*To be continued *  
  
See you in the next chapter! 


	6. Sanzo's First Love Part 6

Sanzo's Love Part 6  
  
A/N: Please stop the rude comments on my story. But if you did like the story thank you for not being rude about it. And also I'm doing this for my own enjoyment.  
  
Summary: Michelle has told Goku the reason why she moved out of her old house and into Hana Shrine. And now Michelle's going to go over to the INN and check on Sanzo.  
  
A/N:  
  
Michelle: I guess I should go to the Inn and check on Sanzo. I should bring some of my herbal tea so he can drink something that will help him feel better, cause I'm sure his injuries are going to kill him after he wakes up.  
  
(Michelle gathers her things and heads for the Inn)  
  
Goku: I'm going to go get some food.  
  
Gojo: All right. Soon I'm going to hit the bar.  
  
Hakkai: Please don't get drunk tonight. We don't need Michelle to see you like that.  
  
Gojo: I'll try not too.  
  
Goku: Michelle's here!  
  
Hakkai: She's already here, so maybe you can get drunk tonight just don't have a hangover in the morning.  
  
Gojo: All right! YEA!  
  
Hakkai: Tell her to come in Goku.  
  
Goku: All right.  
  
(Goku walks to door.)  
  
Goku: Hello Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Hello Goku. Boy you guys have a view from up here.  
  
Goku: Tell me about it. Oh yeah do you want to come in?  
  
Michelle: Sure.  
  
Hakkai: Hello Michelle. How are you?  
  
Michelle: I'm doing better since the battle. How's Sanzo?  
  
Hakkai: He hasn't woken up yet.  
  
Michelle: You don't mind if I see him do you?  
  
Hakkai: Go right ahead.  
  
(Michelle walks to the back room)  
  
Gojo: Maybe opposites do attract.  
  
Hakkai: Maybe. I think we should leave them alone for awhile don't you.  
  
Gojo: Hell yeah! Now I can head down to the bar.  
  
Hakkai: Just don't let Michelle see you drunk.  
  
Gojo: All right.  
  
(Gojo leaves)  
  
Hakkai: Let's go get something to eat for tonight.  
  
Goku: All right!  
  
(Goku and Hakkai leave)  
  
(Back in the room)  
  
Michelle: Sanzo please forgive me. I should have tended to your wounds as soon as I saw you bleeding. Now you've lost a lot of blood and we don't know what's going to happen to you. My sister says it's up to your own will to live on. But sometimes I wonder if you have anything to live for. Me on one hand I really don't, but you, you have a lot to live for. You have three wonderful friends who care about you. I've never had any friends to talk to. I've never had the chance to grow up in a better life than I had. My sister has always sheltered me. So I've never known real love and friendship like you have. I've been a prisoner of my powers for 17 years. And now that I've seen what you and your friends were like I think of how good you have it. I'm kind of jealous of you.  
  
Sanzo: Don't be.  
  
Michelle: SANZO! You're awake.  
  
Sanzo: I've been awake since you came in here.  
  
Michelle: So you've heard everything I just seid!  
  
Sanzo: Yep. Just know now...  
  
Michelle: You let me babble like that! How could you?!  
  
Sanzo: Stop talking already and let me get my own words in!  
  
Michelle: But...  
  
Sanzo: Just stop. As I was saying just know I don't blame you for what happened to me. I always seem to be a little careless on the battlefield so this always seems to happen. But hell this feels just like hell.  
  
Michelle: I brought some herbal tea to take the pain away.  
  
Sanzo: Thanks. So how are you after the battle?  
  
Michelle: I'm doing just fine. I was to worried about you back there that I didn't even get to my own injuries until after I got home.  
  
Sanzo: What happened after I collapsed?  
  
Michelle: My sister took you to the operating room. I don't know how long you were in there. Mika wouldn't let me into the operating room so after a few minutes I left.  
  
Sanzo: It seems that you and your sister don't get along well.  
  
Michelle: No we don't. I moved out of our house 3 months ago. And the only time I've been back is when I first met you.  
  
Sanzo: So that was your sister's house.  
  
Michelle: It was ours up until 3 months ago. She seid I could come and go as I please so I did just that. But that was the only time I was back in that house. I know live at Hana Shrine as a Shrine Maiden. And I'm so much happier there than I was at home.  
  
Sanzo: I can tell. Your eyes light up when you speak of Hana Shrine.  
  
Michelle: I've never been this happy in a long time.  
  
(Takes sip of her tea)  
  
Michelle: You should really drink your tea. It'll make you feel a whole lot better than you feel right now. Trust me. It's an old family recipe that works like a charm.  
  
(Sanzo drinks it.)  
  
Sanzo: Delicious. And it does work, I feel a lot better now.  
  
Michelle: The herbs take immediate affect after they enter the body. I used to drink this every time I was sick. But now I don't need it that much I'd say the last time that I drank it was 4 months ago.  
  
Sanzo: 4 moths ago you lived with your sister.  
  
Michelle: I was always sick as a child. Once every month. But after I moved out I've never been sick once.  
  
Sanzo: Maybe cause your sister was no longer blocking your way.  
  
Michelle: Maybe.  
  
Sanzo: I think I can get up now.  
  
Michelle: You've been asleep for 2 hours so the blood transfusion should have worn off by now.  
  
(Michelle moves away while Sanzo tries to get up)  
  
Sanzo: My legs are still kinda weak.  
  
Michelle: That's a natural effect of a blood transfusion. You can walk it off.  
  
Sanzo: Could you give me a hand.  
  
Michelle: Sure.  
  
(Michelle walks over to Sanzo and puts her arms around his waist)  
  
Sanzo: Thanks lets walk out into the living room.  
  
Michelle: Okay.  
  
Sanzo: * She's so warm. I've never felt such warmth come from a person before. *  
  
Michelle: All right here we are.  
  
Sanzo: Thanks. Michelle...  
  
Michelle: What?  
  
Sanzo: Do you have anyone you love?  
  
Michelle: Actually yes but he doesn't know it. But I'm not sure I really love him yet because I just met him not to long ago.  
  
Sanzo: I've never really cared about anyone before.  
  
Michelle: Neither have I. I've lived a very sheltered life so I've never met a boy until I moved out of the house.  
  
Sanzo: So what's this boys name?  
  
Michelle: I don't want to tell you that much. But do you have someone you love Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo: Yes I do, but she doesn't know either. I haven't told her yet because I'm afraid about how she'll feel when I tell her.  
  
Michelle: You should tell that girl how you feel while you can because if you don't she might not return those feelings in return or it might be to late by that the time you do tell her.  
  
(Knocking at the door.)  
  
Michelle: I'll get it you stay where you are.  
  
Sanzo: Okay.  
  
(Michelle opens the door)  
  
Michelle: Mika!  
  
Mika: Oh Michelle this is where you've been. I just came by to see how Sanzo was.  
  
(Mika goes around Michelle)  
  
Mika: Oh Sanzo good you're up. But why are you out of bed? You should be in bed resting.  
  
Michelle: * I wonder if Mika is the one Sanzo was talking about? I hope not. * Mika he's all right I gave him some of the herbal tea.  
  
Mika: Hmm? Oh you did. Good. Well that would explain why you're up and about.  
  
Michelle: Mika why are you here?  
  
Mika: I just wanted to see how Sanzo was and to find you.  
  
Michelle: Why? You've never had time for me.  
  
Mika: * She'll never guess that I just came back from the matchmakers and we found a perfect match for her in the village. After I thought it over for awhile I decided that this boy isn't a person I would want to marry my little sister. He can barley keep himself alive. Oh well I'm going to have to tell her. * Well Michelle I just came back from the village matchmaker and well we found you a prefect boy.  
  
Michelle: You what?!  
  
Mika: Oh don't get so mad. I know what's best for you.  
  
Michelle: How in the hell would you know what's the best for me?! You've never even paid any attiontion to me when we were growing up. So why now?  
  
Sanzo: If you don't mind we've been told to pick her up and watch over your sister.  
  
Mika: That maybe so, but after her wedding you may take her and her husband to where you want.  
  
Sanzo: That's not what are orders were.  
  
Mika: So sorry that you're going to have to change them.  
  
Sanzo: When's the wedding.  
  
Mika: In three days from now.  
  
Michelle: You don't have my permission to do this.  
  
Mika: I'm the oldest and I do have the authority to do so. Well I better go. Bye Sanzo and I do hope you're able to make it to the wedding.  
  
(Mika leaves)  
  
Michelle: That bitch! Who does she think she is?  
  
Sanzo: maybe it's the boy you already like.  
  
Michelle: How can it be.  
  
Sanzo: I don't get it don't you like someone already?  
  
Michelle: Yes I do. But the person I like is...  
  
Sanzo: Is?  
  
Michelle: It's you Sanzo. I love you!  
  
Sanzo: Oh. Well this comes as a surprise. Because the girl I like is you.  
  
Michelle: You like me?  
  
Sanzo: Yes. You're the one I love. But now this. What are we going to do?  
  
(Michelle sits next to Sanzo)  
  
Michelle: I have no clue.  
  
To be continued *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Sanzo's First Love Part 7

Sanzo's first Love Part 7  
  
A/N: I plain to use The Lion King Song again.  
  
Summary: Michelle's sister Mika has just paid Michelle and Sanzo a visit and just ruined everything for Michelle. By telling Michelle that she's getting married to someone she doesn't even know. And now Michelle has told Sanzo how she feels about him and he told her how he felt about her. Now what are they going to do? Find out in this chapter!  
  
Sanzo: Well we obviously can't love each other now.  
  
Michelle: I just can't let her win. I promised myself that I would never let her have her way the day I left that house. And I'm not breaking my promise now.  
  
Sanzo: There's nothing we can do.  
  
Michelle: I'll think of something. Cause if I don't I'm going to be miserable the rest of my life.  
  
(Michelle starts to cry)  
  
Sanzo: I hope your sister won't get mad if I held you.  
  
(Michelle looks up to Sanzo and then falls right into his chest and cries)  
  
Sanzo: *Now I know why Michelle dislikes her sister. Man how could Mika do this to her? Poor Michelle. I want to help her but what can I do? *  
  
Michelle: I should go.  
  
Sanzo: Hmm?  
  
Michelle: I've got something's on my mind. I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you.  
  
Sanzo: Its no problem trust me.  
  
Michelle: Thanks. You know how to make me feel better about these things.  
  
Sanzo: See you later.  
  
Michelle: Yeah. Bye.  
  
(Michelle walks out of the Inn)  
  
Sanzo: I don't know why Michelle but I love you.  
  
(At Hana Shrine)  
  
Michelle: I can believe my sister doing this to me.  
  
In a perfect world,  
  
One we've never known,  
  
We would never need to face the world alone,  
  
We can have the world  
  
We'll create or own,  
  
I may not be brave or strong or smart,  
  
But somewhere in my secret heart,  
  
I know love will find away,  
  
Anywhere I go were home,  
  
If you are there beside me,  
  
Like dark turning into day,  
  
Somehow we'll come through,  
  
Now that I've found you,  
  
Love will find away.  
  
(At the Inn)  
  
Sanzo: I was so afraid,  
  
Now I realize,  
  
Love is never warm and so it never dies,  
  
There's a perfect world shining in your eye's,  
  
Both: And if only they could feel it too the happiness I feel with you,  
  
They'd know love will find away,  
  
Anywhere we go were home,  
  
If we are there together,  
  
Like dark turning into day,  
  
Somehow we'll come through now that I've found you,  
  
Love will find a way,  
  
I know love will find a way.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Hakkai: You were in bed by the time we got home last night Sanzo. What happened with Michelle?  
  
Sanzo: Michelle's sister Mika told Michelle that she had arranged for her to get married in two days.  
  
Gojo: What?!  
  
Sanzo: I know. Michelle isn't too happy about it.  
  
Gojo: You're in love with her right.  
  
(Sanzo hits Gojo with the fan)  
  
Gojo: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Hakkai: Michelle feels the same about you right?  
  
Sanzo: Yes she does but I don't think her sister will hear of it.  
  
Hakkai: Did you ever consider taking off with her.  
  
Sanzo: If we did that we'd be wanted criminals.  
  
Goku: I don't want to go back to prison.  
  
Gojo: None of us want trouble.  
  
(Hears a bell ringing)  
  
Hakkai: What's going on?  
  
Sanzo: I have no idea.  
  
(Innkeeper runs in)  
  
Inn Keeper: You boys better head for the mountains, demons were seen at Hana Shrine!  
  
Sanzo: Where?!  
  
Inn Keeper: Hana Shrine. Now you boys better run!  
  
Hakkai: Hey doesn't Michelle live up there?  
  
Sanzo: Yes!  
  
Hakkai: hey where's the Priestess?  
  
Inn Keeper: She went to Hana Shrine to assist her sister.  
  
Gojo: We better go to Hana Shrine!  
  
Goku: Is it me or does this seem like it's an every day kinda thing?  
  
Sanzo: It maybe every day.  
  
Hakkai: Well we better get rolling if we want to help her.  
  
Sanzo: Right!  
  
(At Hana Shrine)  
  
Michelle: How'd they get past the shields?  
  
Mika: I told you, you can't trust something so old.  
  
Michelle: Shut up Mika!  
  
(Demons start attacking)  
  
Mika: Michelle get inside!  
  
Michelle: Why?  
  
Mika: Do as you're told!  
  
Michelle: Hell no! This is my house and I'll protect it.  
  
Mika: They're after you!  
  
Michelle: I know that! But they won't get me!  
  
(Pulls out key)  
  
Mika: Put that thing away! I've already told you you're not fighting in this battle!  
  
Michelle: Yes I am, you no longer control my life Mika! I'm not going to marry someone you've got in mind either I'm going to marry someone I want to.  
  
Mika: I don't think so.  
  
Michelle: Well I do. So you can shut up about it!  
  
Mika: You mind your mouth!  
  
Michelle: Hell no! I control my life now! And I'm going to marry the man I love! And I'll make that final!  
  
Mika: You're too young to understand these kind of things.  
  
Michelle: As far as I'm concerned my house is more important! And I'm going to protect it with my life but they won't get what their after!  
  
(Michelle pulls out key and it turns into the staff)  
  
Mika: I told you to put that thing away!  
  
Michelle: And I seid no!  
  
(A/N: They sure seem to be talking a lot don't they. Sorry)  
  
(Sanzo and the others soon arrive at Hana Shrine)  
  
Sanzo: There they are!  
  
Hakkai: Is it me or does it look like they're fighting?  
  
Gojo: They sure are.  
  
Sanzo: They're going to get hurt if they just stand there!  
  
Hakkai: What do you propose we do?  
  
Sanzo: Help.  
  
Gojo: I hope she isn't getting to you Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo: No she's not.  
  
Hakkai: Let's just go before they hurt each other!  
  
Sanzo: Right!  
  
(Sanzo and the others run out onto the battlefield.)  
  
Michelle: Sanzo! What are you doing here?!  
  
Sanzo: We're here to assist you.  
  
Michelle: Thank you.  
  
Mika: I still say you should go inside.  
  
Michelle: And I still say no.  
  
Sanzo: Mika, Michelle has a right to protect her house and do what she wants.  
  
Hakkai: Sanzo's right. Anyway Michelle couldn't marry the man you have in mind, cause we're going to have to take her away from home soon.  
  
Mika: Well that man could go with her.  
  
Gojo: Not possible. We can't have to many people to protect at once.  
  
Mika: She has to marry this man.  
  
Sanzo: Why?  
  
Mika: Cause he'll provide a better life for her than the man she's in love with.  
  
Sanzo: Is that so?  
  
Mika: Yes it is.  
  
(Sanzo and the others finish the battle)  
  
Sanzo: Mika, you've got to understand that Michelle is free to love who she wants, and if you make her marry someone she doesn't would you really want your sister to be unhappy?  
  
Mika: I just want the best for her.  
  
Sanzo: And I don't blame you. I would want the best for my sister if I had one. But I would also want her to be happy. Well we have to get going. We've got to get to the next town and finish our journey. And Michelle has to come with us.  
  
Mika: I don't approve. So you'll have to bring her back. After you're done.  
  
Michelle: I won't come back ever again sister. I'm afraid I'm not coming back after this is over. I plain to stay as far away from here as possible.  
  
Mika: FINE! Do as you wish. You are no longer welcome back here ever again!  
  
Michelle: If that's the way you're going to be okay. I'll miss you elder sister, or should I say Priestess Mika.  
  
(Mika storms out of the Shrine entrance.)  
  
Sanzo: That went well.  
  
Michelle: I think it did. I'm finally free from her. And free to love the person I love the most.  
  
Sanzo: That's true. I'll help you pack.  
  
Michelle: Thank you Sanzo. Thank you all.  
  
Hakkai: Well we couldn't let you be unhappy.  
  
Michelle: Still thank you.  
  
(Michelle packs her things and leaves her village.)  
  
Sanzo: Aren't you going to miss this place?  
  
Michelle: Not really. I never really had a life there, so I'm quite happy to be leaving.  
  
Sanzo: I'm happy to here that.  
  
*To Be Continued! *  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter!  
  
Sanzo: So that's it?  
  
Author: Yep. Don't worry You and Michelle will have a happy ending.  
  
Michelle: What kind of ending!  
  
Xelloss: That's a secret.  
  
Author: Xelloss! What are you doing here?  
  
Xelloss: Saying you should write a story about me.  
  
Author: Don't worry I'm working on it. You'll be in my next one.  
  
Xelloss: I hope so.  
  
Author: Well that's it for this chapter! See Ya! PLEASE REVIEW! The Reviews are helping! BYE!!! 


End file.
